


A Night's Repose

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a fluffy snapshot for my beta reader and friend.  Revision made, this may be expanded. I'm not certain as of yet.





	A Night's Repose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celanna192](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celanna192/gifts).



Akechi enters Leblanc one evening and Akira is working alone behind the bar. He gives a tight smile while pouring a cup of coffee before setting it down near Akechi. 

"Would you like some curry as well?"

"Yes, thank you."

Akira grabs a plate and starts portioning it out. "Here you go" He sets the plate down and grabs Akechi's right wrist. "Before you start, we should talk"

"What about?" Akechi questions.

"Shido" Akira responds. "I know he's your father"

Akechi looks at Akira with a poker face. 

"How do you know? I never said anything..."

Akira winks. "Time travel"

Akechi stares at him blankly before starting to stand up.

Akira grins, showing a hint of fang before quickly clamping down on Akechi's wrist. "Not so fast, you realize you're going to die around the end of the year, right?"

"No..." Akechi looks shaken. "How?"

"Shido's cognitive version of you kills you if he doesn't get rid of you after the election. How would you like a chance to live after everything is said and done?"

"You mean...?"

"Yes."

Akechi sighs and lets his eyes fall closed, waiting. Akira kisses him before whispering "It is a lovely night and so are you." He moves his lips to Akechi's neck and bites down, drinking 60% of his blood. Akira takes the cup back and pours him a fresh one, this time dragging a knife across his arm, letting some of his blood mix with the brew.

Akira carefully brings the coffee cup to Akechi's lips, massaging his throat to get him to swallow. He sets the cup down and carries Akechi upstairs before laying him on the bed. He then goes downstairs and sets the plate in the fridge for later before cleaning the cup in the sink. Akira closes up shop and goes to watch over Akechi, he spoons Akechi before pretending to fall asleep, glad that this is a Saturday and there's a little time to get him adjusted to his new life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! There's no sex, just fluff.


End file.
